Let the Sun Be Mine
by Amai Nozomi
Summary: Naruto was always like the sun to Sasuke- the source of all warmth and happiness. Includes snippets of Sasuke's narration regarding Naruto, and the confusion and frustration he feels when it is unclear if the one he cares about even cares back. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke didn't like admitting it, but part of him always envied Naruto.

Whenever he looked at him—his tousled hair and boyish features—it embodied such innocence. Innocence that he himself did not possess anymore. And it's not that Sasuke wanted to revert back to being an innocent little fool either, but the thing about innocence is you never really give it up willingly. Most of the time, it's taken from you.

Sasuke watched Naruto's blonde head bounce across the patch of sunlight ahead—the flash was the glint of childhood that warmed his eyes, but failed to infiltrate the rest of his cold-skinned body.

"Want to go get some ramen?" Naruto's face suddenly appeared in front of his face with the harmless question. He stared into his wide eyes. No stray thoughts, no scrutinizing the underneath. When Naruto asks for ramen, he's thinking about ramen, nothing else. _Such freedom._

"Yoo-hoo, what's with that look on your face?" A hand waved frantically before him, and Sasuke was met again with Naruto's ever present face. As if his voice wasn't loud enough, his face was just as loud. His emotions lay on the surface as plainly and bluntly as the words that came out of his mouth. And his eyes truly were the window to his soul. Sasuke wondered how he could leave his soul so wide open; how he could possibly survive like that. Surely, one would get hurt if their soul was left unguarded. But Naruto nevertheless, seemed unfazed.

"Yo, Sasuke, answer me already!" Impatience. So easy to read, as usual.

"Ramen again? We have it all the time," Sasuke replied dully, as if stating the obvious would ever change his opinion.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at a table eating ramen.

Sasuke continued to study Naruto, eyes gazing softly at the boy sitting in front of him. Something about the blonde just draws you in. He was like the sunlight, and Sasuke knew he would always be drawn to this boy's warmth, for he had painfully been in the cold for so long that staying close just felt like a necessity.

But the ironic and purely frustrating part about it all was that being close with Naruto can be unbelievably and excruciatingly difficult. They were so different; polar opposites, really. Naruto's voice is so loud, at times so loud that it pained Sasuke's rather sensitive ears. His words were so often used incorrectly— another pestering annoyance to the Uchiha's strong preference for correct grammar. His sentences also provoked little next to no thought. In fact, they are so stupid and pointless that Sasuke felt his intelligence decreasing the longer he willed himself to listen to any of that rambling nonsense.

"…so, Kiba and I RAN back, hid behind Ino's house and Shikamaru came by and was like 'Wha?' and Kiba and I couldn't contain our laughter, we were like tryin to hold it in but, agh, it blew our cover, but HAHA, you shoulda seen Shikamaru's face, he was soo mad, like omg."

'_There goes some more of my intelligence_,´ muttered Sasuke darkly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Naruto shrugged it off and continued his blabbing, unaware that his audience had already stopped listening.

Sasuke continued daydreaming. He breathed in. The stench of ramen. That was undeniably Naruto. He breathed in more deeply, contemplating, trying to decide if he liked it or not. His dark eyes bore into the boy in front of him once more, but this time he wasn't seeing him. He was seeing flashes of the memories he had of Naruto. Random scenes played before his eyes like film.

Except this kind of film was more than just images but also of emotion.

It was warm, thinking about Naruto, fuzzy, and warm, and confusing, but still warm. Sasuke's eyes dulled some more. Something about this was bothering him very much.

"Naruto. Do you think about me?" he sputtered suddenly.

The incessant chatter stopped abruptly, and for a while Naruto actually seemed lost for words.

"Um… uh… what do you mean?" Blue eyes waited, sort of wanting Sasuke to elaborate on that question. But no further explanation followed. "I mean… I think about you, sure, I mean. You're Sasuke. You're always around. I see you like almost everyday."

A pause.

"Why, do you think about me?"

This time Sasuke felt uncomfortable under the pressure of the same question. But he shrugged it off. This stuff isn't important.

"Of course. Even if I tried, and trust me, _I've tried_, you're voice always finds a way to irritate me."

And the tense moment was lifted, for Naruto immediately fell for Sasuke's forged words, the true meaning of the question forgotten. A wide grin spread across his whiskered face the moment he recognized an opening back into the comfortable realm of "unseriousness."

"Hmph! So does that mean you actually listen to my stories?"

"Ha."

Sasuke decided to leave it at that. He rose from his chair, walking out into the sunlight with his hands deep in his pockets, leaving Naruto behind.

* * *

It was one of those days again. Those days where his patience was worn down to the thinnest of thin. There was only a certain amount of childishness he could take before he would seriously just snap.

Sasuke was really on the verge of hitting Naruto.

Luckily, he removed himself from the scene before he actually made any physical contact. But UGH! Could he be any more infuriating?

Sasuke didn't like being played around like this. Having his emotions on the line like this. He felt utterly vulnerable. And he hated feeling vulnerable.

"_I have to get rid of this feeling. I can't let him make me feel this way. I can't take it, I can't take it!_"

He reached over his head and grabbed a fistful of his own hair, in which he twisted into a knotted tangle. He kicked the wall. Groaned. Thrashed the wall some more. But he could not shake off the frustration.

It was useless. All useless.

His efforts to go back to not caring was impossible. He had already gotten to the point where he cared too much. He had already allowed his heart to wander out too far, for too long; now he realized he could not take it back.

"_Give it back to me…_"

But it was useless. Part of his heart was no longer his to claim.

* * *

"That ass. He completely ruined my life."

Muttering to himself about a certain someone was now common practice.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Sakura looking at him. She was suspicious no doubt. But he didn't care. His eyes bore into the image of that boyish face with that stupid, course, disheveled hair mopped on top. Even when he wasn't present, he saw him. The picture of his face was ingrained into his mind….It was always there, to his utter disgust.

To the onlooker, Sasuke could have passed off as slightly insane. Anger would flash across his face at the most random moments. He seemed to be in a constant state of irritation, almost pain. Thoughts seemed to pass through his head, thoughts to which no one could imaginably discern. At times he would clench his teeth tight and release a low, menacing growl. Such a feral energy would emanate off him that no one dared ask him what was wrong, much less go near him at all. Anyone who noticed could tell that the last thing he was was at peace.

Of course Sasuke wasn't characterized as one to be in good spirits on a daily basis either, but even this was a little much. Almost everyone around him noticed the unmistakable unpleasantness he so darkly carried with him day after day after day. That is, _almost _everyone.

"Sasuke-teme, ramen ramen ramen! Let's _go_, come _ON!_"

The blonde was completely oblivious to the wretched state of his dark-haired companion. He grabbed on to Sasuke, attempting at his mightiest to drag the reluctant teammate on his way, but Sasuke's entire body had already stiffened. Trying his best to remain calm, Sasuke strained and struggled to get his arm free.

"Sasuke?"

He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do.

He ran.

Sasuke could only see a glimpse of Naruto's bewildered look before his whiskered face became blurred with everything else as Sasuke rushed past, determined to get away.

After the haze of colors and noise had ceased, he was alone again. He knew he would be alone for good. No one came looking for him when he wanted to be alone. And he knew that the one person he secretly wanted to come would not come. He already learned this as a fact.

Sasuke allowed himself to curl up, resting his head and arms on his knees. His eyes focused on the faded color of the shade that cast above him.

The shade. It blanketed him, comforted him softly. It was safe here. He felt infinitely safe here.

Then why did something deep inside him ache to leave this safe place? To go out where he knew it was dangerous? Something was pulling him, calling to him, urging him. It was the sun, brighter than anything he ever knew. It was the warmth, the light, the heat. It was too much for him.

Under the dark shade of the trees, the sun could never fully get through to reach his waiting hands. The sun would never be his. He also learned this as a fact.

* * *

* * *

Sasuke could very clearly imagine how _his_ day went. _He _would wake up, not too early, probably when the birds were chirping and the windows had already warmed long after sunrise. He would yawn, a big yawn, and his hair would look even more disheveled than usual. His eyes would be groggy with sleep, but it would look regrettably adorable. He would breathe in the air that was his life, and he would smile a content smile. He would stretch his limbs this way and that, still blinking slowly, in no hurry at all to get up and ready for the coming day. He would see his answer machine blinking, already with three messages waiting for him. He would press the blinking button, still groggy and yawning as he listened to the messages of his friends.

The first message was from Kiba, who wanted him out to play manhunt with Shikamaru and Chouji. The second from Shikamaru who called to see if he was up yet (obviously not). Turned out they told Neji who wanted in, and somehow Lee was informed, who left the third message, his excitement overwhelming, despite the fact that it was ambiguous whether he was actually invited or not.

After an exhausting but satisfying game of intense manhunt, Ino would call to get him to hang out with her and Sakura in the afternoon. The three of them would be going out for smoothies because it was smoothie day at this place she knew on the other side of town. Then Konohamaru and his crew would most likely tag along at the end of the day and he and Kiba would make complete fun of them just because they were so much younger and sillier, even though they were probably just as young and just as silly. After spending the evening fooling around, dinner would be at Chouji's, where the food was always plentiful and delicious—Chouji's mom owned the best Chinese place in Konoha after all.

It would be late at night by the time they finished, and it would be he, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura left. They would walk down the streets that were quiet with the glow of streetlamps and whatever remaining light filtering from nearby houses. He would fail to keep quiet because his voice was naturally loud, and besides, he was having a great time, so why ruin the fun? Ino would snap at him to cut it out, especially for his notorious laughter that was so obnoxious. Sakura would feign annoyance and agree, but laugh anyway (her pretty laugh welded charmingly right into his), and Shikamaru would shake his head but smile because he knew his friend better than anyone.

* * *

* * *

A month passed and Sasuke had gotten far in training himself to block out anything associated with Naruto. When Naruto was mentioned, he forced himself to think as minimally as possible about the subject, and most of all, indifferently. That was the way it should be anyway. Stressing too much about Naruto was unnecessary, unbalanced, inappropriate, and worst of all, made him weak. He had no time to be weak. Staying strong had always been part of his personality, part of his job, part of his _existence_. Naruto was nothing but nonsense. It was time to pull himself back together.

Which was why he was a little more than disturbed when Naruto asked to meet him at the park on Saturday, 5:30 in the evening.

Sasuke had agreed, casually of course. It was all casual. But inside, even under all the effort he put in to suppress his emotions, he felt apprehensive.

Arriving at the park at 5:40, he first looked around the still sunlit area. He could sense a cheerful air about it—a cheerfulness he could not admit to be feeling himself at the moment. In the distance he could see several unidentifiable figures playing basketball. Maybe one of them was Naruto. To the left was one of those generic playgrounds enclosed within a large square sandbox. The rest was grassland and trees.

He decided to sit down on the bench nearest to him and just wait.

Not two seconds later, a familiar figure jumped down from the playground, walking towards him.

"Oh," was all Sasuke could say at first, a little surprised while Naruto approached, "How long were you waiting?"

"I was here since 5:30," Naruto said.

Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets for the lack of something better to do. He didn't look directly at Naruto's face. In fact, he sort of angled his body so that he was facing the area slightly to the left.

"So, did you plan for us to do anything?" he said, careful to keep his tone as nonchalant as possible.

"Nope."

"What? Then what are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

Naruto's lips curved slightly into a smile. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was a smirk or not.

"What do you mean? Don't you ever plan anything?"

"Nope."

Sasuke started to get a little annoyed, but he forced himself to sustain his self-control for a while longer.

He couldn't help the impatient sigh that escaped his lips though.

"Are we really just going to do nothing?"

"Yup…" The blonde sat down on the bench across from him, seemingly very relaxed already. A short moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "I like it when I can just sit here with you, and not have to say anything. I really like it."

Naruto was staring directly at him, his look was almost piercing, really. Sasuke met those blue eyes briefly before looking away.

More silence passed.

"I know what you mean." he admitted.

And then more silence.

The sun was starting to set. Some annoying kids came by and made a ruckus, but they left a few minutes later. The people who were playing basketball went home. And now some birds were picking some berries in the bushes.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes on him from time to time, and sometimes he would return the gesture. The whole event could've seemed a bit weird, but surprisingly, it was not uncomfortable, and Sasuke would even admit it to be quite pleasant.

"Are you bored?" Naruto questioned lightly.

"No."

Sasuke now turned to look directly at the boy in front of him, trying to read his body language.

"Are you?" he paralleled.

"No."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit of amusement. Their "time together" could barely pass off as anything. He wondered how long they would continue this "nothingness."

Nevertheless it was an experience.

A little later they decided to walk around as it was getting darker, and luckily, the conversation started to flow more.

"You know, when I'm with my friends, I act real crazy. You know when I'm like that right? And they always expect me to say something. Otherwise it's awkward, you know? Like I couldn't invite Kiba out to just do _nothing_. It would just be really weird. But when I'm with you, we wouldn't be talking a lot and we wouldn't be doing anything, but I would still have fun."

"I see," Sasuke said. Oddly enough, he did know what he was talking about.

"I act so crazy around my friends, but I have times when I just think about things too. And when I'm with you, I can be calm."

"You need time to _think_?"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Sasuke smiled. So Naruto needed time to be calm? Surprising.

"Well anyways, I'm glad I'm good for something," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Haha, yeah, that's all you're good for," Naruto laughed before adding, "Ha, I'm kidding."

Sasuke laughed along with him. Their light-hearted chatter was all that could be heard that quiet, peaceful night.

* * *

It made that day seem so much more tragic, for the moments they shared were replaying in Sasuke's mind all week, and all week Naruto was ignoring him. He wasn't really ignoring him on purpose… He just never went out of his way to be with him, or make any indication that that innocent evening they spent together meant any more than what it was. But Sasuke couldn't help but see it as something more…

It pained him that Naruto could carry on as if it never happened.

He ached for attention. Attention from _him_. He ached for it so much, and knowing that Naruto could never fulfill his needs made him feel so hollow.

Emptier and emptier his insides felt.

He waited. Waited and waited for the moment Naruto would acknowledge him for more than just another person. For more than just another person in his vivid life who could easily be replaced. But it was more likely that he would be replaced by someone who would probably be a lot more fun than him.

And Naruto's recognition never came.

He felt angry. Angry at him. At himself, at anyone.

But it didn't change how he really felt.

Broken and worthless.

Who ever knew the sun could be this cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let the Sun Be Mine – Chapter 2**

It had been a whole two stinking months since the meeting at the park. The most part of Sasuke's mind had let it go, but part of him held on to the memory, still secretly wishing it had actually meant something more. That maybe Naruto thought back on it sometimes too. That maybe, just maybe, he would realize that they shared something special.

But everything had turned awkward ever since that evening. Sasuke had been pissed at Naruto's consequent coldness and through some kind of misguided self-protecting mechanized response, Sasuke decided to avoid him at all costs. The avoiding proved to have worked, for Naruto "bothered" him less and less. Or maybe it was because Sasuke found it almost unbearable to even be close to Naruto anymore. Things were awkward because he couldn't speak to him anymore. He didn't have the courage to look into his eyes anymore. Every time he heard the tone of his voice he would cringe ever so slightly, overcome with a strange mixture of pain and fear.

Why in the world should he be afraid? What was he afraid of? Naruto was just Naruto. Why did it matter? Why did he even care?

But Sasuke did care.

Naruto saved him from the darkness- that much he could not deny. He had not forgotten the darkness that consumed his life before he met Naruto. He had not forgotten how the blonde's childish jabbers and endearing innocence had thawed his own cold heart. Even now, he could only thank Naruto for his present, somewhat stable, state of sanity.

'_Does he even know how much he means to me?'_

_

* * *

  
_

"Man, that instructor is SO un-hot," Naruto whined, rather loudly. He was referring to the new "Konoha Village Damage-Control Representative" who was lecturing at the front of the room.

Admittedly she was… different looking. She had straggly salmon-colored hair tied in a messy braid, donned neon green glasses, and managed to posses, not a double-chin, but a triple chin. Yup, it was definitely the strangest looking instructor they have had yet, not to mention that the next three hours were a complete waste of their time. Apparently there had been complaints about Konoha's shinobi running loose in the streets, too often causing unwanted disturbances rather than keeping the peace. Naruto fit right into this category of culprits. This "mandatory seminar," which to Sasuke's dismay required all shinobi's attendance, was most definitely directed towards the trouble-making blonde, and of course Naruto wasn't paying the slightest attention. Instead he looked just as bored as Sasuke.

Into the second hour, a bundled form rustled and plopped into the chair next to Sasuke. A unique scent filled his nostrils and he didn't even have to look to know that it was Naruto sitting next to him, probably already far past too close for comfort.

The blonde dropped his chin on his large hands. Looking straight ahead, he heaved an incredibly long and dramatic sigh.

"Sasuke, how much longer is this thing," He groaned into the table, still without looking at him, and sighed once more.

"Two more hours," Sasuke smoothly responded, despite having been completely startled. He was so close. The fabric of his jacket was brushing against his own arm. Sasuke could feel his heart being strangled again.

"Two more _hours_?!" Naruto turned his incredulous eyes towards Sasuke, jaw agape.

Sasuke froze for the instant he saw those clear blue eyes, but quickly composed himself, shifting almost naturally back into his familiar cold and hostile veneer.

"You do know that if it weren't for you and your friends' moronic pranks, none of us would have to be here right now?" Sasuke could feel his eyes fume with resentment, not really due to being forced to sit through this mandatory seminar, but towards Naruto himself. For some reason he felt most bitter now, in the defining moment that Naruto was finally talking to him after a whole two months of avoiding each other. He knew he should be feeling happy, or relieved, or _something_, but all he could feel was bitterness.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face.

He then simply put his whiskered face back on the table and remained quiet.

Remorse. Unintended anger had slipped into his voice. It was that damn self-protecting mechanism again. He violently tapped his foot against the floor in agitation, not knowing what to do next. He had to do something. Even though Naruto's present proximity was driving his mind insane, the two months of silence between them was just murder, and he had to end it. Right now.

But what should he do?

Two minutes passed and he thought of nothing. Realizing he had missed the small opening for a chance at reconciliation, he stopped tapping his foot.

* * *

Sasuke peeked to his right, where the bundle was still heaped on the table. Naruto's disheveled hair loosely fell before his eyes, which had turned dull and lazy. His eyelids slowly drooped, and then he was asleep.

Sasuke was both surprised and amazed that Naruto could fall asleep so fast. He mentally sighed. His shoulders relaxed. Although his heart was still beating abnormally fast, he was enjoying watching Naruto sleep. It was….cute.

Two hours later, the lecture was over and everyone had shuffled out of the room. A certain someone was still snoring and drooling at his desk.

"Dobe." Sasuke nudged the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto only mumbled, eyes still shut.

"Wake up, dobe, don't make me have to smack you."

No response.

In a quick, angry motion Sasuke rapped Naruto's head.

"Ow ow ow! What was _that_ for?" he groaned, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"The seminar's over. And you were still drooling on your desk."

"Oh."

He may have looked embarrassed, but Sasuke purposely refrained from looking at his face. What a coward he was…

"So… I guess I'll be heading home now. See ya." Naruto voiced after a brief pause.

"Bye." Sasuke muttered, not necessarily trying to be heard. As he sensed Naruto's figure walking further away, he once more felt a mixture of strange feelings. He couldn't think of an exact word to describe it. Above all it was probably some sort of disappointment.

* * *

Another week passed since their small exchange of words and nearly nothing had changed. They still barely talked. They were still avoiding each other. And it was getting absurd.

"_I'm no coward,"_ Sasuke fumed, _"This is ridiculous. I'm getting all worked up just because he's not talking to me. Well, I'll MAKE him talk to me."_

The blonde was a few yards ahead, throwing kunai at a line of trees and skillfully nailing each bulls-eye effortlessly, all the while bickering about some god-knows-what subject with Sakura. Sasuke felt disgruntled at how Naruto's full attention was on Sakura, and envied how the words seemed to flow so easily from the blonde's mouth when he was with her.

He felt his feet stomping angrily towards his two teammates, even though he felt that his mind was dragging somewhere behind, reluctantly resisting what he was about to do.

"Yogurt _isn't_ fattening. I _love_ yogurt, c'mon, it has fruit in it! That means it's _healthy_!"

"No, stupid, it's so sugary and it's dairy, so it must have fat!"

"_What the fuck are they arguing about?" _

Sasuke stormed over, grabbed a handful of Naruto's shirt and proceeded to extract him from whatever stupid conversation he was engaged in. Naruto obviously turned into a defensive bundle of struggling and cursing, but Sasuke was too heated to relent. At least Sakura just watched and didn't say anything.

When they were finally in a deeper part of the woods, Sasule gruffly let Naruto go in a dusty cloud of dirt. Before Naruto could finish coughing up dust or begin another round of protesting, Sasuke made his statement in a blunt tone.

"What are you doing, Naruto."

"What am _I_ doing?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY AM I HERE?!?!"

"No. I mean what have you been doing the past couple of weeks."

"Uhh…I dunno, eating, sleeping, training, same as you! What's the deal!"

Sasuke growled impatiently.

They were staring at each other now. Tension rising in the air. Naruto looked ready to spring at him, seemingly itching for a fight. Sasuke just shook his head.

"I didn't take you here to start a fight," he sighed.

Naruto's annoyed expression turned to one of utter confusion.

"Why do _you_ look so confused?" Sasuke snapped.

"What?!" Blue eyes narrowed again. "The better question is, why are you acting so weird, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy closed his eyes, waiting a moment in silence before answering.

"You're right. I am acting weird."

"Uh huh…."

"_Oh my god. What is it with Naruto. I already know I can't depend on him the slightest because he doesn't give a shit about me. He doesn't care about me at all. But there's just this physical attraction that's so annoying but so yummy……. Ugh, what's wrong with me!" _

The face that had been circling around his mind all day was now in front of him. Front and center. His whiskered face still looked slightly confused, but for the most part annoyed.

"_I don't want to go through the whole process of letting someone go again, if/when this doesn't work out. I don't like the feeling of getting close to somebody and then they go away and I have to adjust back to my normal life without them again. I've had such a hard time trying to be independent, so the slightest amount of dependence I allow myself will be too dangerous."_

"I don't want to depend on someone so much that I'll feel completely lost without them when/if they leave. That's about the worst feeling there is. And I've felt it more than enough times."

Sasuke wasn't sure why he said the last part aloud. He just spilled it out in a monotone voice, as if he was reading a script. Maybe it was because he didn't much care what was happening anymore. He wasn't expecting any form of a response, but Naruto surprisingly found something to say.

"…I know you have Sasuke. I…think I know what it feels like…. sort of. I mean…I know what it's like to have nobody."

"Why did you want me to meet you at the park two months ago?" Sasuke blurted, accusingly.

"….I was…feeling lonely."

"So did my company make you feel better then?"

The bitterness returned almost at full force. Naruto was just using him. Most of the time the blonde had friends to surround him, and just one night he was feeling _lonely_ and suddenly he needed him. Sasuke hated the feeling of being used.

"Yeah…of course. You didn't think I enjoyed your company?"

"Then why did you ignore—"

Warm hands grasped his own, cold bony ones. They were the warmest hands there were.

"I think... you're thinking way too much about this."

And then for some reason, Sasuke could no longer pronounce words. It was too difficult to make sounds come out of his throat when all he could think of was how Naruto was so warm…

"Just ask yourself this. 'Do I really like Naruto.'"

Sasuke looked at the blonde's face, incredulous at the implication of his words, but for once, Naruto actually looked completely serious.

"And if you do, then ask, 'Do I really want to be his boyfriend.' If you say yes to that, then I mean, that's that. You don't have to say anything now. Just…tell me tomorrow I guess."

He slipped a small smile, and let go of his hands. The warmth was gone.

"Don't worry about it so much. And don't worry about me no matter what the answer is."

Sasuke was looking back at the dirt. Whatever hope for a voice still buried beneath his closed throat. He wasn't sure how long he stayed in the same position after Naruto had left, gone back to practice with Sakura, probably.

"_I know I have this defense mechanism."_

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was love. He wasn't sure what it was. What did he have with Naruto? Could it be called anything? All he knew was that being away from him the past few weeks was like torture. He knew now that having Naruto in his life was a necessity. He couldn't be without him. But was he himself ready for what was to come?

"_This defense mechanism may be the reason why I won't let anyone close to me again. Which is not what I want either. Definitely not."_

At some time that night, he made his decision.

* * *

**Uh so yeah, if you read this, please review! I need feedback to continue! And I would really really really really appreciate it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let the Sun Be Mine – Chapter 3**

"Really? I'm…I'm so happy!" the blond breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed to be truly content, his eyes and smile beaming. For once Sasuke let his cold body soak in the feeling. Happiness. He was unused to it—so foreign it felt—but he certainly did not mind the idea of trying to get used to it.

After great deliberation, after months of turmoil, Sasuke decided his answer was yes.

"You make me happy," Naruto's deep voice purred, as he stepped boldly into Sasuke's immediate personal space, "You know that?"

"Now I do," Sasuke replied dumbly. He blinked. Could this be real?

Naruto's mouth curled up in a lop-sided grin.

"I have a good feeling about this," he said.

Sasuke looked into his true, honest face, and realized he couldn't agree more.

* * *

Snow covered the rooftops of Konoha quickly after Sasuke and Naruto established their relationship. Winter had come, turning the air into a chilling stillness, devoid of birds, leaves, and life. Although Sasuke preferred summer, even the onset of winter could not intimidate the encompassing pleasure he now felt at the beginning of each day. Was it love? It sure felt like it.

He seemed transformed. Highly contrasting with his dour mood from just a few weeks ago, he now walked with a bounce in his step. His dark eyes glowed with something that seemed to be awakened for the very first time. To Sasuke's dismay, a myriad of girls seemed to perk up at this new version of Sasuke. Perhaps they had the wild delusion that this Sasuke would be friendlier and more receptive of their adorations. But Sasuke treated them the same, ignoring them all the same. What he used to deem pesky annoyances no longer bothered him at all, for he had someone else on his mind. Thinking about that someone would never fail to put a smile on his face, no matter how strange and foreign it felt on his features.

"I'm glad you're smiling more nowadays. You would always look so miserable before, I was worried you'd get frown lines," Naruto jabbed, laughter in his voice.

They were in a secluded spot on the edge of the village, overlooking the mass of tangled branches of the forest, which was newly covered with a blanket of snow.

Nothing could break Sasuke's mood, now that he was with Naruto. He laid his head on the cold ground, looking up at the aged sky. Naruto's face moved in on top of him, obscuring his view. Sasuke reached up and rubbed a few strands of Naruto's golden tresses between his fingers, experiencing the texture. His face could not be more perfect, with the peaking white sun shining from behind, like a halo.

The rest of Naruto's hair fell perfectly right above his piercing blue eyes. Well, they were usually piercing. Now they seemed to hold a duller, softer look. A look Sasuke had never seen on his blond friend.

The moment was so perfect. It felt like a memory in the making.

And without thinking, Sasuke was overcome with a feral instinct. The one he wanted was right in front of him, all his.

"_Mine." _

He moved in for the kiss. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing but all he knew was he wanted it. He wanted it badly.

Sasuke didn't wait to register Naruto's response as his own wet lips crushed into Naruto's. He breathed in his scent, which triggered something in his brain that made him scream. He was so caught in the heat that he was startled when Naruto pulled away. He was even more shocked as he watched Naruto wipe a drop of blood from his mouth.

"Well. That was new," the other boy muttered.

Something in the back of Sasuke's mind remembered that it would probably be appropriate to apologize for cutting open Naruto's lip, but he was still slightly disoriented from the heat. He loved the feeling of this heat that filled up his brain, making the edge of all his senses fuzzy. He didn't want it to go away. He didn't want it to stop.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Sasuke smirked. Something about Naruto's uneasiness made him feel smug.

"N-no…"

"Good."

* * *

For the next few weeks, Sasuke was content with his new relationship. Having Naruto all to himself, considering him his _own_, gave him such an empowering feeling. He always had a need, and Naruto was always the answer, and Naruto satisfied him perfectly every time.

However, Naruto was acting stranger lately. Whenever they started kissing, the blond would purposely push _his_ kisses deeper. His lips would become tense and curl back like an angry snarl. They were currently in Naruto's apartment, when Sasuke started a kiss and Naruto did it again, forcing the kiss onwards with such an intensity that Sasuke could barely keep up.

Well, he couldn't lethim _win. _Sasuke gripped both of Naruto's wrists and locked them to hardwood the floor. With lips still locked, he noticed Naruto suddenly turn limp. At this Sasuke grinned at his victory, slipping his tongue into Naruto's hot, welcoming mouth.

But before his tongue could go further, Naruto quickly snapped his teeth shut and released a low and threatening growl. Suddenly, Sasuke was flung hard on his back with a loud crack. Naruto now had his shoulders pinned to the ground.

Alright, this has got to stop.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled, getting himself out from under Naruto's weight. He wiped the moist saliva off his lips, which still throbbed. He also had a sharp pain in his back where Naruto had slammed it into the floor, but he refused to pay it any attention.

Naruto took his time to sit back up. His hair was a tousled mess as he rubbed his head, sighing.

"Well, I couldn't just let you _win_," Naruto said with a crooked smile.

He then flashed his teeth in a cheesy grin and leaped on top of Sasuke once more.

* * *

Quite honestly, that kind of came out of no where. xD

** Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Much appreciated!!


End file.
